


Three Years

by ardentmuse



Series: Merlin Oneshots [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, First Dance, Fluff, Gen, Love, Marriage, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: Imagine sharing your first dance with Merlin.





	Three Years

If someone had told Merlin three years ago, when a group of new recruits was first coming to stay at the mansion, that he’d be here now, holding one of those recruits in his arms as he swayed around this dance floor with an intimate group of friends and family as witnesses, he would have had a good laugh at such a ridiculous suggestion.

But here he was, with you in his arms, one hand clasping yours and the other grazing your lower back as one might hold a butterfly, gentle so as to not crush its wings but with a strength and determination to insure that it will not fly away.

Your fingers played among his, pulling in and out of the spaces, caressing his knuckles in a strange dance that was fully you, silly and intimate and kind. He loved you for that, as he loved you for most things. You eased any nerves, calmed any tick, drew his attention to the important things, simply by being you. His grip on your back tightened, pulling you flush to his chest, happy to feel you, all of you, against him as he continued to lead you in slow, lazy circles.

The music was soft compared to the pounding of his heart. Having people watching you dance wasn’t the cause. Rather, having you, the only thing in the world to truly ever capture his heart, within his grasp, choosing to be his, was exhilarating.

As he looked down at you, the brightness in your eyes as the result of unshed tears and the smile that played just at the corners of your lips, he found himself singing, just quiet enough that only you could hear him. His voice was deep and raspy, passionate and soothing, and within a moment you were sighing and reclining even deeper against his chest, finding home in the arms that held you close, the arms that would hold you every night from this day forward.

The music slowed and finally stopped, along with his movement. Merlin found he did not wish to pull away. And neither did you if your strong grip on his neck and your head still buried in his jacket were any indication. But pull away he must. He took his hand from your back, bringing it up to caress your cheek and chin until you turned your head up to look at him. What he saw there, in your beautiful countenance, was nothing short of perfection. You were smiling and bright and just a tad bit dazed. Yours was a face he knew he could wake up to every morning, a face he could stare at as he made love to you over and over, a face he’d seek out in times of strife and in times of joy. You were his one and only, now and forever.

“I love you,” he whispered, his hand stopping its movements just under your chin.

“I love you, too, Hamish,” you assured, leaning up for a sweet kiss.

And with your lips against his, he felt at peace. Three years ago, he may not have known he’d be dancing with you, sharing rings and vows with you, but he did know right away that you were beautiful and kind and strong. He knew you were a person he could easily grow to love. And he’d count his lucky stars well into the morning that you gave him the gift to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/175923609496/three-years-merlin-x-reader


End file.
